James et Lily, les amoureux de Poudlard
by eihpoSennA
Summary: Et si James et Lily devenaient les nouveaux Roméo et Juliette, les amoureux de Verone ? chapitre unique


_Bijour tout le monde ! Me revoilou pour un petit one shot ! Je ne sais pas une idée qui m'a prise comme ça un soir alors que je regardais un film sur les bals et la chevalerie, ça m'a rappelé un livre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement : Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare... _

_Alors mes amis, je me suis bien amusée à adapter leur tragique histoire à celle de James et Lily. Ca va vous paraître bizarre je m'en doute, mais j'espère tout de même que vous aimerez, et si oui, appuyez sur le bouton bleu en bas...Et j'allais oublier de préciser que je vais faire usage de nombreuses citations recueillies un peu partout..._

Un jour, James Potter a dit « Je t'aime » à Lily Evans, alors que celle-ci le détestait plus que tout autre être humain sur cette planète. Et c'est comme cela que débuta leur histoire...

Pour James Potter, Lily Evans était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu dans sa courte vie. Leur première rencontre datait de leur deuxième année au collège Poudlard.

Lily était la Pureté. Romantique et exigeante, elle se faisait remarquer par son caractère défiant les âmes les plus noires, les cœurs les plus secs, les esprits les plus fermés. Une fois qu'il eut posé les yeux sur elle, James ne put enlever l'image de ses doux yeux émeraudes de son esprit.

James était l'Innocence. Doux et insouciant, il faisait preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité à toute épreuve, ce qui lui valait d'être constamment entouré. Lily ne l'appréciait que très peu au début, puis l'a haït de toutes les fibres de son être alors que les mauvaises plaisanteries et son arrogance se développaient.

_« Hélas ! Faut-il que l'amour, malgré le bandeau qui l'aveugle, trouve toujours, sans y voir,_ _un chemin vers son but ! Ici on a beaucoup à faire avec la haine, mais plus encore avec l'amour... Amour ! O tumultueux amour ! O amoureuse haine ! O tout créé de rien ! O lourde légèreté ! Vanité sérieuse ! Informe chaos de ravissantes visions ! Plume de plomb, lumineuse fumée, feu glacé, santé maladive ! Sommeil toujours éveillé qui n'est pas ce qu'il est ! Voilà l'amour que je sens et je n'y sens pas d'amour... Elle est trop belle, trop sage, trop sagement belle, car elle mérite le ciel en faisant mon désespoir... Elle est hors d'atteinte des flèches de Cupidon »_

Mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, il avait essayé évidemment. Sous les conseils de ses amis, « cesse de penser à elle, et sors avec d'autres beautés », il avait connu beaucoup de filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais aucune n'était aussi parfaite et inaccessible que Lily.

Un soir, lors d'un bal de Noël au collège Poudlard, James se sentait plus déprimé que jamais, comme si son âme était remplie de plomb.

Sirius lui avait dit : « Tu es amoureux, empruntes à Cupidon ses ailes » 

James lui avait répondu en levant des yeux remplis de tristesse : « ses flèches m'ont trop cruellement blessé pour que je puisse m'élancer sur ses ailes légères ; enchaîné comme je le suis, je ne saurais m'élever au dessus d'une immuable douleur, je succombe sous l'amour qui m'écrase. L'amour n'est pas délicat, il est brutal, rude, violent, il écorche comme une épine. »

Et Sirius avait répliqué avant de partir danser avec sa jolie cavalière : « Si l'amour est brutal avec toi, sois brutal avec lui ; écorches l'amour qui t'écorche, et tu le dompteras... ».

Alors que James replongeait dans sa noire humeur, Lily entrait, resplendissante dans sa robe de bal verte.

_« Oh ! Elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer ! Sa beauté est suspendue à la face de la nuit comme un riche joyau à l'oreille d'une Ethiopienne ! Beauté trop précieuse pour la possession, trop exquise pour la terre ! Telle la colombe de neige dans une troupe de corneilles, telle apparaît cette jeune dame au milieu de ses compagnes. Cette danse finie, j'épierai la place où elle se tient, et je donnerai à ma main grossière le bonheur de toucher la sienne... »_

Sans être réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, James s'était approché de Lily, avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, et l'avait mené sur la piste de danse. Ceci non sans protestations de la part de la jeune fille. Puis se calmant au rythme de la douce chanson, Lily se résigna à danser avec l'être haï. Une poignée de secondes avant la fin de la musique, James avait murmuré dans le creux de son cou ces mots magiques 'je t'aime'. Rien n'avait été si beau, si fort, si pur... jamais une simple chose comme celle-ci n'avait autant ému Lily. Sous le charme, ils s'étaient embrassés longuement, se prouvant leur amour partagé. Lily avait si longtemps refusé les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour James, les mettant sous le compte de la haine, mais l'amour était bien ce qui l'animait depuis toujours.

« _Mon unique amour émane de mon unique haine ! je l'ai vu trop tôt sans le connaître et je l'ai connu trop tard. Il m'est né un prodigieux amour, puisque je dois aimer un ennemi exécré... »_

Mais hélas ! L'amour peut jouer de mauvais tours... James avait tant rêvé de ce moment où il pourrait enfin partager son amour avec Lily. A peine unis qu'ils doivent se séparer...

La famille de James était partisane de la magie noire, fidèle au grand mage noir Lord Voldemort, mais aussi et surtout très attachée à la pureté du sang. Et James aimait une fille au sang « impur », une fille de gens sans pouvoirs magiques, mais une fille vertueuse, aimée, et aimante. Et les Potter n'était pas prêts à accepter d'une bâtarde qu'elle devienne une des leurs par le mariage.

_« Maintenant, le vieil amour agonise sur son lit de mort, _

_Et une passion nouvelle aspire à son héritage._

_Cette belle pour qui notre amant gémissait et voulait mourir,_

_Comparée à la tendre Lily, a cessé d'être belle._

_Maintenant James est aimé de celle qu'il aime ;_

_Et tous deux sont ensorcelés par le charme de leurs regards._

_Mais il a besoin de conter ses peines à son ennemie supposée,_

_Et elle dérobe ce doux appât d'amour sur un hameçon dangereux._

_Traité en ennemie, Lily ne peut avoir un libre accès_

_Pour soupirer ces vœux que les amants se plaisent à prononcer, _

_Et James, tout aussi épris, est plus impuissant encore_

_A se ménager une rencontre avec son amoureuse._

_Mais la passion leur donne la force, et le temps, l'occasion_

_De goûter ensemble d'ineffables joies dans d'ineffables transes. »_

Et James et Lily furent contraint de s'échapper, et se cacher pour s'aimer en secret. Le couple fut poursuivi sans relâche par la famille Potter, et les Mangemorts. C'est pourquoi, ils prirent la décision qu'un ami proche devienne leur gardien du secret, leur permettant ainsi de vivre leur amour librement.

Puis on célébra leur mariage, parmi les invités, quelques amis proches, et la famille de Lily qui ,elle, ne s'opposait pas à cette union. Et c'est alors que quelques mois passèrent, et on accueillit un nouveau né : Harry.

Vous voyez, pas besoin de plus qu'un 'je t'aime' pour vivre une belle histoire.

Malheureusement, une personne fut trop sensible à la beauté désespérée de leur histoire. Le gardien du secret était amoureux éperdument de Lily. Et emporté par sa jalousie, il se joignit à l'ordre des fidèles du mage noir. Il les trahit en révélant leur position, exigeant la mort de James et Harry, pour pouvoir ainsi obtenir Lily. Le traître se voyait déjà faire de Lily sa femme, et ainsi fonder sa propre famille.

Le soir de leur mort, Lily et James prouvèrent qu'ils étaient dotés d'un amour plus fort que tout, même que la mort. Autant l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, que celui qu'il ressentait pour leur fils. James révéla son courage sans limites en tentant de sauver sa famille à tous prix : il se battit contre le mage noir, et mourut dans l'honneur. Lily, luttant contre sa tristesse, ne renonça pas pour autant... pour son fils... Elle le défendit, lui inculquant une protection destinée à lui laisser la vie sauve.

Au début, il n'était pas dans l'intention du mage noir d'assassiner Lily Evans, à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ? Son plus fidèle serviteur l'aurait quitté, et il aurait dû le tuer lui aussi ; Voldemort avait encore besoin de lui pour exécuter le sale travail. Non, à cause de cette prophétie, le mage noir devait tuer l'enfant à tous prix, pas la femme. Or, sa mère le défendait corps et âme ; il n'eut pas d'autre choix : il prononça le sortilège mortel.

C'est ainsi, qu'en trois rayons verts, un amour pur, fort et profond disparut avec ses représentants.

Comment la haine avait-elle pu achever un tel amour ?

_« Tant que Poudlard gardera son nom, il n'existera pas de figure plus honorée que celle de la loyale et fidèle Lily. Que James soit auprès de sa femme dans la même splendeur : pauvres victimes de nos inimités ! Cette matinée apporte avec elle une paix sinistre, le soleil se voile la face de douleur. Partons pour causer encore de ces tristes choses. Il y aura des graciés et des punis. Car jamais aventures ne fut plus douloureuse que celle de Lily et de son James... »._

Mais cette fois-ci, la haine n'avait pas vaincu semble-t-il...

Non, Harry Potter avait survécu, l'Amour avait survécu... car cet enfant, leur enfant, était le symbole, le résultat, et le porteur de l'amour de James et Lily Potter...


End file.
